1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-diagnosing system and method for a television receiver (TV), in particular, a system and a method for self-diagnosing a TV which enables a user to personally solve problems frequently caused by a user's inexperience with a TV or the malfunction of the TV itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, TVs and other household electric appliances include product manuals which explain how to use the products and how to solve simple problems with the products.
If a problem is caused in a product, the user can take necessary measures by referring to the manual and comparing the current problem with the problems described in the manual. By reference to the manual, the user can simply solve the problems caused by his inexperience with the product or malfunctioning of the product itself.
However, manuals can be easily lost and are somewhat difficult for older people or children to understand. Users generally request the repair services of an after-service center if they encounter trouble with their TV, rather than taking necessary measures as indicated by the product manual.
Thus, even cases where the trouble is simple such that the user can easily solve it by reference to the manual, the user will not be able to watch the TV until it is repaired. Also, the company manufacturing the product will be excessively burdened due to frequent service calls.